This application relates to a protective cover for a locking or closing device.
A door is a movable structure, typically on hinges, that is used to open and close an entrance to a room or dwelling. Doors at the entrance of a dwelling typically have a doorknob and a deadbolt lock. The doorknob and the deadbolt operate to prevent the door from moving or being opened. The doorknob and the deadbolt can be manipulated from both inside of the dwelling and outside of the dwelling by turning the knob or using a key in conjunction with a key mechanism of the deadbolt.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.